


A Very Merry Carter of the White Rock Christmas Special

by MrToddWilkins (orphan_account)



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas in space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MrToddWilkins





	A Very Merry Carter of the White Rock Christmas Special

**December 17,2019**

**1:45 pm CST**

The Orion spacecraft,freed of its LM Lab module,edged closer to the International Space Station as the two spacecraft passed into orbital sunrise. The rendezvous went smoothly,just as they’d practiced in Houston.

On board the Orion,mission commander Don Pettit was talking to Sergei Volkov on the space station.

”OK,we’re about 50 feet out from you now,standing by on docking.”

”Houston says you’re go.”

”Thank you.”

Under the guidance of Rhetta Blum the two vehicles maneuvered into a safe docking at 2:08 pm. An hour later,Rhetta opened the hatch on the Orion side and Anton Timolis on the ISS side.   
  


———-

The two crews,who would spend Christmas together before the Orion returned home on December 27,had their first meal together in the Unity node. When the meal was done,Jo Ross took TV viewers on a tour of the ISS.

JO ROSS:This is Columbus,the laboratory module designed by Europe. The Fluid Science Lab here has some of the finest acceleration monitoring equipment around.


End file.
